Breathe
by Booth-is-my-Angel
Summary: Bonnie is the first to find Damon at the end of The Return: Shadow Souls. Warning: MAJOR Shadow Souls spoilers, so don't read if you haven't finished the book yet! One-shot. Bamon, or at least my attempt at Bamon.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Vampire Diaries _or any of the characters, or anything. And I'm doing this only for fun, not for any payment.

Warnings: Extreme spoilers for _Shadow Souls! _Do not read if you haven't finished the latest book!!! I'm warning you NOW.

Ratings: T, because...I'm pretty paranoid.

**A/N**: This takes place at the end, after sunrise at the boarding house, and before Elena or Sage discovers Damon.

_Bonnie's point of view_

I woke to my first sunrise in what seemed like forever. _God, how gorgeous!_ The sky was _so_ blue, and the grass! It was vibrant green and alive and, oh, my God, I had to get outside. I had to breathe the fresh morning air and feel the warm sun on my skin. I was practically bouncing as I dressed; for once, I couldn't wait to see this beautiful world with all my Power! For the moment, all of the Kitsune craziness happening in Fell's Church was forgotten. My only thought was getting outside as fast as my short legs could take me.

I was down the stairs and almost at the front door when a harsh gasping made me spin around. The sound was coming from someone hunched over on the floor…a dark haired someone…Damon.

"_Damon,_ oh, my _God!_" I rushed to him, collapsing to my knees and putting an arm around his warm back.

"Bonnie…" he gasped my name as if he couldn't breathe. I started freaking out.

_Ooooh,_ I thought. _I can't handle this._ After all we'd _just_ been through…not even 24 hours ago, and Damon was going to die _now??_ Of like, what, choking? No, no, _no. _He told me himself that if he had to die, he was taking the army of vampires it took to bring him down with him.

"Damon," I said frantically. He pounded his chest and I placed my free hand over his large one, the one grasping and his tee shirt. "Please, what is it?? I want to help you I, I _need_ to help-"

"Air…" A breathless whisper.

Air? He needed to breathe? Wh--? _No, Bonnie, _I thought sternly. _There's no time for questions. He needs air _now. Oh, God. He was turning blue! I did the first thing that came to my mind.

Leaning in, I pressed my mouth against his. When I felt his lips open, I gently breathed into him. Under my hand, his chest expanded. I pulled away as I heard him exhale. "More, Damon?" I asked as his eyes widened again. I put my lips to his and sighed more breath this time. Then a third. And a fourth.

This last gulp of air he held in, then slowly, never taking his eyes off mine, he exhaled. I put my hands on either side of his face. "You can do this," I whispered. "Just…inhale like you're smelling me." Vampires breathed when they smelled things, didn't they? With determination as plain on his face as his beauty, I saw his take a deep breath through his nose. He exhaled slowly, then breathed again, looking puzzled.

"You've got it, Damon!" I felt relief wash over me as Damon's color returned. But his questioning expression still remained.

He took one of my hands off his face and brought my wrist to his nose. He breathed deep again. Unsatisfied, he dropped my arm and pulled my entire body toward him. He shoved his face into my hair, moving his hands so his fingers became tangled in my curls.

"Uh…Damon?" I asked, or rather, mumbled into his chest.

"I can't smell you," he finally said, tilting my head up. The meaning of his words didn't really make sense, but the fact that he said _something_ made me ecstatic.

I threw my arms around his neck. "You're okay! What was wrong?? I was _terrified_!"

"No, Bonnie." He inhaled. "You should smell like, like _strawberries_. But I can't…" another sniff. "I can't _find_ the scent. I'm not smelling _anything._" I pulled away, confused.

Even though he'd been nearly blue a minute ago, I couldn't deny the fact that he was still drop-dead gorgeous. With smoldering dark eyes; cheekbones that could cut glass; full, perfect lips; and that bright, clean aura--_wait._

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in shock. Damon froze.

"No, _breathe_, it's okay." My hands rested on his chest again; he held my forearms. "Your aura…it's…you're _human_, Damon. You're human!" I started laughing, throwing my head back.

("Breathe," I reminded, and he obeyed).

I ran my hands up his neck and through his hair, exploring his fully human head, smiling as wide as I could. "How did you do it?" I asked in wonder. ("Breathe"). He took his hands off me and made fists, examining them closely.

"I don't know. This is…_new._"

I laughed again. This was _amazing_. I bet that even with all her research, Meredith had _never_ heard of an actual vampire becoming human again. ("Breathe").

"I feel so…" Damon's eyes shifted to my neck. "Hungry."

Suddenly, I was laying completely on the floor, having had Damon guide me there. He hovered over me, and I burst into another giggle fit.

"Bonnie." He said, licking his lips. "I'm…"

("Breathe").

"I'm starving." He lowered his head, placed his mouth on my neck, and gnawed gently. My laughter doubled, as I'm extremely ticklish, and a shiver swept down my body, beginning at where he had put his teeth.

"No more blood for you! You're a _human_ now! Ha!" Now I was the one gasping for air.

Damon just shook his head. "No."

"You have to breathe, Damon! Auras don't lie!"

"Impossible." He sat up and I propped myself up onto my elbows. "I don't want…"

"Oh, hush," I interrupted. "This is a _miracle_. This sudden humanity is a…gift! And you have to _breathe_."

He pulled me back into a sitting position, and his serious face was so close to mine, I'm embarrassed to say that I thought he was going to kiss me.

He whispered: "Bonnie…"

"Yes?" I responded too eagerly, staring into his deep, human, dark eyes.

"Must I really eat that garbage you humans try to pass off as food?"

I laughed and jumped up, somewhat reluctant to leave his gaze.

"You mean _us _humans now, and food is delicious! Oh! I'll go get you some right now! There's so many options! Like…peanut butter, and ham sandwiches, and those fruit gummy things…I wonder what Mrs. Flowers even has here…"

I started turning away to go find a stocked pantry, but Damon grabbed my hand. ("Breathe").

I smiled, asking, "Any requests?"

"Strawberries?" He responded, looking up at me.

I blushed and slipped out of his grip. "Anything. Anything you want."

He grinned a devilish grin before I left him. He was still the charming Damon I've come to know, but now, _alive._

_This is gonna be great._

**A/N**: This is my first story!


End file.
